


Cake by the Ocean

by HamletMouseNSFW (HamletMouse)



Series: Voltron Kinktober 2018 [10]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fluff, Kinktober 2018, Oral Sex, allurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-08-02 03:20:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16297223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HamletMouse/pseuds/HamletMouseNSFW
Summary: For some reason, they hadn’t done this before, had just done some hand stuff before actually having sex, and Lance had just discovered why. Oral sex wasn’t a thing on Altea. And Lance was horrified. Allura had seemed weirded out by the idea and Lance was just appalled. How did such an advanced society live for thousands of years without dick-sucking and pussy-licking and ass-eating?Or Lance eats pussy and loves itKinktober Day 14: Cunnilingus





	Cake by the Ocean

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts can be found [ here ](https://kinktober2018.tumblr.com/post/171107184776/kinktober-2018)

Lance had never actually thought he’d be lucky enough to be in this situation right now, and he was just thinking that this must be the universe’s way of thanking him for riding into space and fighting an intergalactic war as a teenager. Because how else would he have a literal princess, pressed against him on Varadero Beach in a skimpy pink bikini?

Sure, he’d matured since he first came bursting onto her castle in a blue space lion at the tender age of seventeen, and sure he’d seen her naked, he’d had sex with her even. But there was something about seeing her act young and free, something she probably never really had the chance to be, on the beach where Lance had so many childhood memories, where he had always dreamed he would be bringing the love of his life back to, a place that was so special to him and completely separate from Voltron. It was intimate. And for all of Lance’s girl-chasing exploits, he never really believed he would be able to achieve this level of intimacy with another person.

But they’d spent the day lounging around on the beach and splashing in the ocean, as Lance told Allura about his childhood visiting his grandparents here, staying in the family beach house, which is incidentally where they were staying for the weekend. And now the sun was setting, and he had one hand in gloriously silky white hair he’d just released from a ponytail, another on her curvy, bare waistline, her arms tight around his neck as they kissed lazily with soft lips and licks of tongues, and his heart pounded and tightened at the same time as he realised how used to this they were now and just how had he gotten so used to kissing this beautiful woman? This strong, sweet woman? How was she kissing him too?

And then just when he thought he couldn’t get any luckier, she pulled away slightly, just enough for him to see the pink-orange sun reflected in her sparkling, turquoise eyes and the slightest of blushes on her dark cheeks, biting her lip as if deciding whether she should say something. He smiled down at her, taking in the sheer cuteness of her and she smiled tentatively back.

‘Shall we go back to the beach house?’ Allura finally spoke up, and well, shit. Lance could get luckier.

&&&&&

And then Lance realised that he didn’t have all of the luck in the world. How the hell do you forget to pack condoms when you’re on vacation with the girl of your dreams?

Allura perched on the bed already naked (and yes Lance was doing a victory dance on the inside, even with the condom situation), looking just a bit disappointed.

‘Should we go out and buy some?’ She asked though she didn’t sound particularly enthusiastic. And Lance wasn’t either to be honest and when he turned back to look at his girlfriend (girlfriend!) looking so beautiful, with her gorgeous, long legs on show, he got a better idea.

Which is why he found himself, knelt on his bed with said gorgeous long legs over his shoulders, remembering just how much he loved pussy.

For some reason, they hadn’t done this before, had just done some hand stuff before actually having sex, and Lance had just discovered why. Oral sex wasn’t a thing on Altea. And Lance was horrified. Allura had seemed weirded out by the idea and Lance was just appalled. How did such an advanced society live for thousands of years without dick-sucking and pussy-licking and ass-eating? 

‘Isn’t it a bit…unsanitary?’ Allura has asked at Lance’s suggestion and Lance had rushed to tell her no, no it wasn’t, and it was amazing. But Allura had just flicked her gaze down to Lance’s already erect cock, completely unconvinced. 

‘You don’t have to do it to me.’ Lance assured quickly and maybe a bit too enthusiastically. ‘I just want to lick your pussy!’ and they had both blushed. Nonetheless, Allura agreed hesitantly to give it a go and Lance was determined to make her first time awesome. 

It helped that he loved giving oral. Like a lot. Before Allura, he’d only really had sex with one girl, but he’d messed around with a few and this was his favourite thing to do. Even with the one guy he’d messed around with, he’d enjoyed eating his ass out more than he felt was proper. He was good with his mouth and tongue he had discovered and if there was one thing guaranteed to get Lance going, it was being told how good he was at something. 

So here he was, Allura’s legs spread around him, letting him stare at her gloriously gorgeous pussy, the lips and clit dark, but bright pink inside, folds and hole glistening wet. He moved to slightly rub at her clit the way he knew she liked it and took a deep inhale of that sensual pussy smell, his mouth watering with the need to taste it. 

So, he reached forwards and licked up from her entrance to the top of her clit and Allura gave a surprised squeal. Lance smiled against her vulva before licking over and over again, licking into her hole slightly, and into her folds, stroking her with his tongue, trying to taste as much of the tangy taste of her fluids as he could whilst Allura kept giving those shocked little moans. She was so wet, she was soaking his chin at this point, so he pulled back to put two fingers inside her, relishing the lewd squelching noise it made as well as the hot tightness constricting around his fingers. Allura bucked her hips as Lance entered her and he couldn’t hold back a moan at the sight of her enjoying herself at Lance’s ministrations. 

‘You’re so wet, princess, it’s amazing.’ He whispered in awe and leant down to lick at her clit, focussing all of his attention on there in rhythmic strokes. 

‘Oh Lance!’ She cried out in that pretty, posh voice that Lance adored, he always loved the way she said his name, but the fact that she maintained that distinguished, British accent; could pronunciate every letter clearly throughout her pleasure just drove him crazy, made his ego so big he always wondered how he was going to get his helmet back on next time he needed it. 

Lance moaned against her clit and took to sucking it instead, still moving his fingers rhythmically insider her, but with his other hand, he slid up that slim toned, stomach to caress the roundness of her left breast. He groped hard first and then pulled lightly at her nipples and alternated between light tugs and rubbing over it in a way that had her going ‘ah ah ah’ as if she didn’t know how to cope with all of the sensations at once.  His cock twitched at the amazing noises she was making. 

Lance stopped sucking and moved both of his hands back to her hips, knowing that as good as she was feeling, giving Allura too much stimulation sometimes stopped her from being able to tip over the edge and he decided that he’d already shown her how awesome oral could be and so she really did deserve to come now. He licked intently at her clit, listening for her reactions to see which pressure she preferred, pushing the flat of his tongue over her most sensitive part over and over again. She began rocking her hips upwards trying to rub herself against Lance’s tongue, trying to get the right angle and speed she needed but the position wasn’t right and then Lance knew what he wanted. 

Lance pulled away from Allura, and she looked down at him, with such an offended expression, Lance had to hold back a laugh. 

‘Just hold on a sec.’ He murmured before positioning himself flat on his back next to her on the bed. ‘Now sit on my face.’ He asked with a smile. Allura looked at him blankly. 

‘What do you mean Lance? Why would I sit on your face?’ Lance really had to try and hold back the giggles then. Allura had always seemed so mysterious to him before they were dating and always so knowledgeable about the rest of the universe, but since they’d been on Earth, she was clueless and frankly, it was just cute. 

‘Right, just kneel over my face.’ He directed, pulling on her arm slightly to urge her into action. She looked at him like he was a weirdo for a little bit longer, but seemed to decide to trust him, as she carefully crouched over his face, not sure whether to actually sit or not. Lance guided her to kneel properly, so he was smothered by her thighs either side of his face and told her to put her hands on the headboard. She did as she was told, and Lance leant forward to press his tongue against her clit again. She bucked forward automatically and then seemed to realise what she did as she held herself still. But Lance didn’t want that, he slid his arms under her thighs and wrapped them around, so he could pull her down properly, and signalled at her to start moving again. 

Allura seemed to understand what she was meant to do then, because she was rolling her hips, backwards and forwards and grinding her clit down into Lance’s mouth, using his tongue to get herself off and covering his whole face in fluids and spit. And then she was making small little jerky movements, pushing herself down even further and Lance knew she was close, so he just kept his tongue as still as possible, letting her fuck herself on it over and over, as her moans got louder and louder, and her thighs trembled beneath his hands, and then with one last shout she came, keeping herself still and pressing down against Lance’s tongue, liquid rushing out across Lance’s chin.

Lance had a moment of smug satisfaction that he’d made Allura come so hard before Allura had manoeuvred herself down to pull him into a searing kiss. He gave back as good as he got, wrapping his arms around her and letting her twist her tongue with his, tasting herself in his mouth and getting her own fluids all over her face. She pulled back, leaving them both breathless. 

‘So…’ She started coyly. ‘You say, it’s normal on Earth to use mouths on cocks as well?’ Lance stared up at her awestruck and nodded dumbly. She smirked down at him and then very carefully moved herself down to kiss down Lance’s chest, and stomach, down his nature trail and then… Yeah, Lance was one hell of a lucky guy.

**Author's Note:**

> [ Tumblr ](https://hamletmouse.tumblr.com/)


End file.
